Love and War
by GGFAN6
Summary: Lorelai and rory are living during WW2 and their men are off fighting in the war. Both are faced with life changing challenges while they're gone.
1. Chapter 1

Love and War

Background: Set during World War Two. Luke and Lorelai are married and Jess and Rory are dating. Emily and Richard are a whole lot nicer to Lorelai and Rory and their choice of men. Sookie and Jackson are very close with the two couples as they are on the show. Christopher died while fighting in the war.

Instead of Luke's being a diner it's a nightclub where Lane's band performs. The Dragonfly Inn was once owned By Emily and Richard who then passed it down to Lorelai when they retired. Rory is a nurse in a hospital where they take injured soldiers. Her dream though is to become a writer. Jess works at Luke's club but also is a writer trying to get some of his books published. Sookie is still a chef at the Dragonfly Inn and Jackson is still the vegetable supplier.

Chapter One: I've been drafted

Luke's was hopping that night and Lane's band was kicking up the storm. All the local town couples were there that night dancing and drinking and having the best time possible. Today was probably going to be the last because the men were shipping out at the end of the week and many of the men had the task that evening of telling their sweethearts their news. Luke's was making money left and right and usually on a night like this it would make Luke and Jess very happy but tonight was different. They were both watching the door intently for their significant other to walk through the door. They had news to give, as did Jackson, who went home right after they got word to tell Sookie. Both were nervous and didn't know how they would break the news to their girls but they knew there were no other options.

The bell over the diner rang and in walked Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. The men inside started whistling at her like they always did. Before she got married to Luke Danes she was the most wanted woman in Stars Hollow. The single men were all jealous of Luke when he took her hand in marriage but that didn't stop them all in fawning all over her. Normally Luke would kick them out when they treated his wife like this. Sure she was the most beautiful woman in Stars Hollow, that he would admit, but he hated that they treated her with no respect, as if she was a cheap hooker, and besides she was his. Tonight was different though. He walked over to her quickly to help her escape the other men. He brought her to the counter and sat her down in front of the cash register.

"Thank god you're my hero, you would think after we got married that they would stop doing that"

"Yeah you would"

"How come you didn't throw them out?"

"It's a slow night"

"Are you kidding me this place is packed"

"I've just got a lot on my mind"

Lorelai lent over the counter and whispered in his ear seductively "Maybe there's something I can do to calm you down" Normally Luke would have grinned about this but he couldn't today. Not until he told Lorelai what he had to tell her.

"I've got to talk to you"

"Okay"

"Not here, lets go upstairs"

"Alright"

Lorelai stood up from the bar stool and Luke lead her behind the counter placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her. Jess gave Luke a wish you luck look and Luke gave Jess the same when Rory walked through the door. Luke and Lorelai disappeared behind the curtain and Jess ran over to Rory.

"We need to talk"

"Alright, we'll go to the bridge"

"Lets go"

Jess and Rory walk down to the bridge, a place that shared a lot of meaning for the both of them. They ate their annual bid on a basket lunch there every year, it's where they got together years ago after the 24 hour dance-a-thon, they spent the their first date here, it's a place that meant a lot to the two of them and always made things easier for them.

"Jess, what's going on?"

Rory, there's something I need to tell you?"

"What Jess, come on you know you can tell me anything"

"I've been drafted?"

"What!"

"I've been drafted"

"You've been drafted!"

"Yes"

"When do you leave?"

"End of the week, first thing in the morning"

"This is awful, I've already lost my father in this war and now there's the possibility of losing you in it as well"

"I'm not going alone"

"What!"

"I'm not going alone"

"Who else is going with you?"

"Well there's a few people, Andrew, Kirk, Tom, Jackson"

"Don't you say it Jess, don't you dare say you I, think our going to say, not him too"

Meanwhile above Luke's club in the office

"Your what!"

"I'm going to war"

"NO, no you're not going, you're making a joke, your kidding you wouldn't leave me and your town, you can't"

"Lorelai" She was on the verge of tears now, a sob just screaming to escape from her voice.

"You've finally gotten everything you've ever wanted, we've finally gotten everything we ever wanted, we're finally married, we were going to start our family, you can't go, not now not ever!" St the last part the sob escaped and she buried her face on to Luke's shoulder and her tears started bawling. He did everything to try to calm her down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he possibly could, taking in her scent and studying it for he would only able to experience it from memory soon.

"When do you leave"

"Then end of the week"

"Isn't there any way you can get out of it"

"Jess, Jackson and I have tried everything, there's nothing we can do"

"You promise me that you won't let anything happen to you, that you'll be so careful, because I don't know if I will be able to handle it if something ever happen to you"

" I promise you that I will be so careful, nothings going to happen to me"

"Will you write me"

"Every chance I get"

"Will you think of me often"

"Every second of every day"

"I don't want you to go"

"Neither do I"

"There's nothing I can do is there"

"No, I'm afraid not"

"I don't want to let you go"

"I know"

Lorelai laved her head back down on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head so she would calm down. He rubbed her back and held her close to him. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Each enjoying the time with each other, because even thought they said it wouldn't happen both knew this could be one of the last times they were ever together. They broke apart for a second and looked each other in the eyes, studying one another's faces, memorizing their features. They inched closer and closer together and meet in a warm passionate kiss. Their kiss. Nobody could ever have a kiss as wonderful as theirs were. They put everything into those kisses. They put their heart and soul into them. After a few minutes of this Lorelai broke away from the kiss asking, "When do you leave again?"

"End of the week"

"Well I think we should give you a proper goodbye"

"A proper goodbye?"

"Yes I mean, you could be gone for months, we should give you something to remember"

"Oh trust me," He said as he started kissing her neck "I won't have any trouble remembering"

"I say we get home"

"I agree" Luke grabbed her hand and lead her out of the office, where they then left the club, arm in arm and gave each other the proper goodbye.

At the Bridge

"Rory, please, don't go, don't leave" Jess was chasing after Rory

"No, how about you not leave" Rory then turned around and faced Jess

" You know I don't have that choice"

"Then I have to go"

"Rory, wait"

"I can't do this"

"Please Rory"

"Goodbye Jess" Rory then left Jess there alone, as she ran down the bridge and through the woods crying like she never cried before.

Next: The Luke and Jess go off to war, but not before Jess asks Rory an important question and Rory gives him an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of you who reviewed I appreciate it. Its always the same people for ever story I write and I want everyone to know how much I appreciate it. Reviews are always appreciated.

gilmoregirlsfanatic: I'm so glad you like the idea. The reason I made Luke's into a club is because of two reasons. One bc in every television show that did an episode back in time like this they always made the restaurant that everyone hangs out in a club where there's a ton of dancing. The second reason is because after watching one of my favorite movies A League Of Their Own, which also takes place in the nineteen forties, they have a scene in there where all the girls are dancing. As I was sitting there watching I imagine in my head Lane's Band playing in the background with all the famous Stars Hollow couples dressed in Forties attire. Kinda like in the episode They Shoot Gilmores don't they.

orangesherbert7: This story is going to be both a Rory/Jess and a Luke/Lorelai. Some chapters will be more devoted toward one couple. There's one chapter completely devoted to Luke and Lorelai. It's a very emotional chapter and there are going to be so many emotions expressed in it. Logan will also be brought into this story as a threat towards Jess and Rory. If you look at my other stories you'll probably figure out the outcome for Rory and Jess.

LLmeanth: I'm glad you like that. I'm going to be doing a lot of stuff like that in this story just because of the quick change of the setting's and stuff. That has to have been one of the nicest reviews I've ever received. So thank you, and by the way sorry for putting spoilers in my author's note in my last story, I'll try to be more careful about that.

nessquick13: Glad you love it, here's the next chapter

Scottjunkie: I'm so glad that you love this idea. I love it to. It popped into my head and I knew I had to do it. There is going to be at least one scene with the adventures of Luke and Jess while fighting. This scene will play a major role in the outcome of this story too, so stay tuned

Kylie1403: You will know what's going to happen with Jess and Rory after this chapter but just to warn you I'm bringing Logan back to shake things up a bit. And someone will die, but I'm not saying whom.

Thanks for all your reviews and please hit that button again once you're done

And Now

Chapter Two: Shipping out

Jess spent the rest of his time that week trying to get Rory to talk to him. He went to her place she and Lane shared. He went to the bridge, Andrews's bookstore, Luke's, her job at the hospital, anywhere she usually went he went but he never got a hold of her. He got so desperate that he went to Lorelai and asked her to make sure Rory was there when he shipped out. Lorelai told him that she would give her the message. He had everything that he was going to say to her. It was all inside his head. Now all he had to worry about was Rory being there, because he knew despite Lorelai's efforts three was a chance she wouldn't come.

The day for then men's departure it was a cold dreary rainy day. Black umbrellas covered the train station. Women sending them men off were dressed in their skirts and dresses wearing their trenchcoats and scarf's around their heads to keep their hair dry. The men were dressed in their uniforms; each looking fit for the job they were about to partake in.

Jess stood there at the train station wearing his neatly pressed uniform with his duffel bag next to him. He was leaning against the wall playing with the box inside his pocket. The conductor just made the first call for the men to start boarding the train. Everyone was here. Everyone except Rory and come to think about it he hadn't seen Luke or Lorelai either.

A few minutes later after the second call was made he saw Luke walking briskly with Lorelai closely following him on his arm.

"You almost missed the train"

"Sorry we got Kinda side tracked and lost track of time" Lorelai said mistiveiously and Luke chuckling softly

"Ew gross bad mental image"

"Sorry"

"Where's Rory, did you tell her to come, is she on her way"

"I told her to come Jess but I don't know whether or not she is"

"Did you tell her I had something to ask her and that I really wanted her here"

"I told her everything you told me to tell her"

"Where could she be, she has to come, she wouldn't just let me leave without saying goodbye"

And then he heard her voice from behind "I almost did" His head quickly turned and he rushed to her "I was so afraid you would come"

"I almost didn't"

"What changed your mind?"

"Well I remembered that this wasn't your doing and that you had no choice in the matter and I remembered everything my mom told me and then the most important part was I remembered how much I love you and how much I'm going to miss you and I just couldn't let you leave not without telling you all this.

"I love you so much Rory"

"I love you to Jess"

"Come here"

"What"

"Come with me"

"Jess your train is going to be leaving soon"

"Just follow me"

Meanwhile- Luke and Lorelai were wrapped in eachothers arms, saying goodbye, and trying to stay warm.

"I had fun these last few days" Lorelai whispered in Luke's ear

"Although we never really left that our room"

"I didn't hear you complaining"

"Can't argue with that"

"So this is it"

"Yeah it is"

"I don't want you to go"

"I know, I don't want to go either"

"You come home soon, quick and safe, you promise"

"I promise, you take care of yourself too, don't want anything happening to you while I'm gone"

"I will"

"I love you Lorelai"

"I love you too"

They both inched even closer together sharing one last passionate goodbye kiss, putting all their worries and fears into that kiss and embracing each other so hard so that it would make up for the times that they wouldn't be able to even though they both knew it wasn't enough.

"Jess, what's the matter with you, your acting like a crazy person" Jess rushed Rory over to a corner where this moment could be completely private.

"Stand right here" Jess positioned her right in the middle straight in front of him.

"Jess what has gotten in to you"

"Perfect"

"What's perfect" Jess got down on one knee right in front of her.

"What are you doing" Jess reached into his pocket and took out the box he was playing with earlier.

"Oh my god"

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me'

"Are you out of your mind"

"Apparently"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Jess stood up and slipped the simple engagement ring on Rory's delicate finger. He looked her in the eyes for a quick second before kissing her. God he was going to miss doing that.

"We're getting married!"

"Yes we are"

"When"

"Right when I get home"

"I can't wait"

"Me either"

"ALL ABOARD" the conductor called

Jess and Rory ran to the train and meet with Luke and Lorelai. Then men kissed their sweethearts one last time on the cheek and waved goodbye before hopping onto the already moving train.

Lorelai and Rory watched the train roll down the tracks. Rory placed her head on Lorelai's shoulder as they watched their men leave with tears rolling down their face. Lorelai looked down at the ground and noticed Rory's hand.

"What's that"

"An engagement ring"

"He didn't"

"He did"

While they were on the train Luke looked at Jess

"So did you ask her?"

"Yep"

"And?"

"She said yes"

"Congratulations"

NEXT: The men have been gone at war for a little over a month. Lorelai is keeping herself busy and is feeling ill. Rory is still working at the hospital and meets intriguing young solider while she's there.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragonfly Inn was packed as usual. Men in uniform were always coming in and out of here. There was a base near Hartford and a hospital too. So when they were told to stay close they came here. This place always kept Lorelai Gilmore and Sookie St. James on their toes. It was good too because with both their men off at war they needed something to keep them from worrying. Sookie had two kids at home and was constantly thinking about what could happen if Jackson didn't come home. Lorelai and Luke were friends for eight years before anything ever happened with them. It wasn't until she opened this very inn that something happened between the two of them. They had not been together all that long and been married for an even shorter amount of time. They had a lifetime of memories left to share and she was so scared they wouldn't get to have them.

It didn't help that Lorelai had caught some kind of bug in the last few days. She couldn't keep any food down and coffee made her gag.

"Great, and Luke's not here to witness this." Is what she said after she got a whiff of it in the Inn's kitchen and then dashed out the back door to empty her stomach behind a bush.

As she enters back into the kitchen Sookie gives her a concerned look

"Honey are you sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. It's this damn war is all. I'm worried sick about Luke."

"I know what you mean. Jackson is all I think about when I get a free moment."

"I haven't gotten a letter from Luke yet. Rory has gotten one from Jess either. Have you gotten one from Jackson?"

"Not yet. But remember they said it would take a while before they got to a base. It may be a while before we hear from them."

"I so pose."

"How is Rory doing?"

"She says she's fine. But she's buried herself in her work at the hospital."

"I admire her. I could never work down there with all those injured war soldiers. And with what she's going through now, waiting for her first true love and fiancée to come home from the same war that's keeping the hospitals packed. She's a strong soul that girl."

"That she is."

Lorelai is looking pale and sickly.

"Honey you look terrible. Why don't you go home and take care of yourself. Nobody would blame you."

" I don't want to go home. It's too painful to be in that house without him there."

"I know sweetie. I know it is."

"What happens if he doesn't come home. Then where will I be."

"You did fine for those thirty six years before he came into your life."

"Yeah but before we became a couple he was my friend. For a long time, he's been a constant factor in my life. I can't even remember what it was like without him in it."

"Lorelai what ever happens your going to be fine. You me and Rory are going to get through this together."

"Your right Sookie. I don't know what's come over me, I'm usually not like this."

"It's okay honey. Tomorrow you'll be the one consoling me."

"Yeah. Sookie if you don't mind I think I'm going to take up your offer and go home. I'm really tired and I think some sleep will do me some good."

"Go, go everything here is under control. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Sookie, take care of yourself too. Give the kids a kiss for me."

"I will. "

The Hospital

Rory is taking care of the patients. Helping them when they want a drink of water. Fluffing their pillows so their feet stay elevated, checking their pulses, etc. As she makes her rounds to go home for the day she makes her last stop. He's a new patient. His name is Logan Huntzburger and has just been brought over from Germany. He had an injured shoulder along with a broken leg.

"Okay Mr. Huntzburger, let's see if we can get your foot better elevated."

"Please no Mr. Huntzburger. My father is Mr. Huntzburger, please call me Logan."

"Okay Logan."

"So I thought all the nurses in this place were old."

"Excuse me."

"You're the youngest girl here."

"I guess."

"What's a girl like you doing here."

"It's my job, that's what I'm doing here."

"But all the women here are married with their men off at war."

"Well my fiancé's off at war."

"You're engaged?"

"Yes" She shows him her ring.

"Very nice. What does he do?"

"He's a writer but he also helps his Uncle run a club where I live."

"Where do you live?"

"Stars Hollow."

"I've been through there once before."

"Really?"

"Yeah I stayed at the Dragonfly Inn, you know it?"

"Know it my mother owns it."

"Really."

"Yes."

"So your Lorelai Gilmore's Daughter, Rory Gilmore."

"That's right."

"Your grandparents are Emily and Richard Gilmore."

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Yes, my family is very good friends with them."

"Well what a small world we live in."

"So will I see you around here tomorrow/"

"You sure will."

"I'll be waiting."

A few days later

Rory walks into her old home where she spent her childhood.

"Mom"

"Hi Rory."

"Did you hear from Luke yet?"

"No not yet, Have you gotten word from Jess."

"He sent a letter, Luke, Jackson, and the rest of them are fine. We'll be hearing from them soon. They send their love."

"That's all he wrote."

"No, that's just all I care to share."

"Say no more."

"So how are you doing mom? You feeling any better?"

"No not really."

"You should see a doctor."

"I already have."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know how to put this."  
"Moms are you okay? Your not sick are you?"

"No, no it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"There's no simple way to put this… I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh mom that's so wonderful" She pulls Lorelai in for a hug and is so ecstatic. Lorelai gives her a hug back but then starts crying.

"Mom, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine."

"Mom."

"I'm scared Rory.'

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that Luke won't come home and I'll be here all by myself with a kid."

"Oh mom."

"I don't want to do it all alone again. I can't do it all alone again."

"Sure you can, and you shouldn't even worry about all this, Luke's coming home, just you wait and see."

"I want him to come home."

"I know you do, we all do. But just think of it this way, when he hears you're here waiting for him and there's a baby on the way, it will give him even more reason for him to get home safe."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. This is a good thing. Everything is going to be fine."

"Wow, that letter from Jess must have been good. Otherwise you would be joining in with me on the crying."

"It was pretty good."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Terrified, but I'm trying not to dwell on it. Everything's going to be fine. And besides I've got a new friend down at the hospital."

"That Logan kid you were talking to me about."

"Yeah."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together lately,"

"Well he is one of my patients."

"You sure he doesn't see you as something else?"

"Mom he knows I'm engaged to Jess."

"So he's a Huntzburger, his father is a famous playboy, you having that ring on your finger won't mean anything to him."

"He's different mom."

"I sure hope he is. It took me a long time to accept Jess and I wouldn't want all of that to go to waste."

"Well technically he is your nephew."

"Right."

"Mom, you have nothing to worry about, Logan and I are just friends, I am fully committed to Jess, when he gets home he and I are getting married and we are going to start our lives out together."

"Okay."

"So are you feeling better about this baby thing?"

"Yeah, everything's going to be fine."  
"Are you going to write Luke and tell him."

"Yeah I will."

"Well I'm going to go home then, let you get to writing, I'll be by tomorrow, call if you need me."

"I will"

"Night mom."

"Night kid"

"Night baby." Rory says as she waves to Lorelai's stomach.

"Cute."

"Everything is going to be okay."

Lorelai shakes her head up and down. Rory leaves.

_Dear Luke,_

_I'm counting the days until your return, although it is unknown to me when that will be, so in all actuality I'm just counting the days. The club is doing well although it's not the same without you there. Actually nothing is the same without you here. I've tried to keep busy with the Inn and checking up on your club, which by the way Lane had done a wonderful job taking care of, none of it has helped though. I come home at night and go up to our bedroom and all I can think of is you. It's hard sleeping at night knowing you're halfway across the world fighting a nasty war that could go on forever. It's also been hard to sleep at night because I haven't been feeling all that well. This isn't the kind of thing I ever pictured telling you through a letter but then again I never pictured having to watch you go off and fight a war. I'm hoping you'll be thrilled about this news, but if your not I'll understand. Anyway here goes._

_I'm pregnant Luke. _

_My guess is that it's because of what we did before you went off to war. What do you expect when you don't leave the house for four days? Hopefully you'll be home in time for the birth, but if your not I'll understand. Your going to be a wonderful father I just know it. I can't wait for you to come home so we can enjoy this wonderful news. _

_Hurry home solider,_

_I love you _

_Lorelai_

Next Chapter: Luke receives his letter from Lorelai and sends her one back. Logan and Rory get closer.


End file.
